A Revelation
by shematthew00
Summary: Nothing to do with the episode Revelations. Morgan begins to realize his feelings for Spencer after two agents tell him about a rumor. Will he tell him or run away from his feelings? high rating.
1. Chapter 1: Why?

Derek walked into the locker room with his head down in frustration. He knew he shouldn't let the other man's comment get to him.

"Look man, all I'm saying is your pal Reid is gay and it wouldn't surprise me if he had a thing for you." Jones went on, "Besides, I mean look at him how could you not tell?"

"Man, I said lay off. Reid likes women, in fact he just lost someone close to him so the last thing he needs is people talking shit." Morgan replied.

He walked over to his locker and began to change.

"Listen, Derek just because you think he is straight doesn't mean he is..." Jones frowned, "Aren't you gonna shower?"

"It's a little crowded in here. I'm just gonna shower at home."

Morgan left Jones staring after him . Morgan knew that he was wrong but his comment about Reid having a thing really got to him for some reason. None of the other guys at the bureau really knew Reid the way he did. Yeah they all thought he was a geek and he was true, but he had saved Morgan's ass plenty of times. Instead of going home he drove to Reid's house.

"Hey, Pretty boy do you need anything? I was in the neighborhood." Morgan stated.

"Uh, Morgan...you live like thirty minutes from here. Is everything ok?" Reid asked frowning at Morgan's sweaty attire, "Come in."

Morgan reluctantly followed him into the living room. Reid's place was squeaky clean unlike a few weeks before when they came to help him clean the place up. He, however seemed pretty disheveled. Reid went to the kitchen grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to Morgan.

"So, is there anything you need?" Reid asked eyeing him curiously.

"Look.." Morgan gulped down a few sips of the water, "I wanna be the first to tell you this and I know you're not going to care and all but I was at the gym working out. I, overheard Jones and another guy talking..Rodriguez I think, anyways they were talking about you. So, naturally I went over and there is a rumor going around that you're gay. Now I know that is not important but it is to me because this is the last thing you need especially after well, you know..."

"Morgan stop, it's fine. I appreciate you telling me.." Reid started, "They can say what they want to. I'm perfectly fine with it. But thank you for sticking up for me. I appreciate it."

"Yeah..I just want you to know that I'm here for you.."

"I know." Reid replied, "Do you wanna shower? You look kinda uncomfortable.."

"A shower would be great." Morgan smiled.

Reid showed Morgan to his room so he could shower. Morgan undressed and wondered if Reid had a thing for him or if he was in fact gay. He never really thought about it, to him it seemed like something that wasn't a big deal. Derek had a few friends that were gay and he has known they for a long time so he knew none of them would try anything. Thinking about this though brought up feelings for him that he had never thought about. Memories began to surface, Carl Buford's face haunted him and it was scarier than ever. Morgan began to feel like a little kid again, he wanted nothing to do with these feelings or the thoughts going through his head. He got dressed quickly and went out to the living room.

"You look tired.." Morgan stared at his friend.

"I am, but I'm fine..I just need a little extra sleep." Reid chuckled absently.

Morgan sat down beside him, "Reid, it's not important whether you are or not..but are you gay?"

Reid looked at him in disbelief, "Morgan really? After everything with Maeve? Did you think that wasn't real?"

Morgan felt stupid, "I'm sorry Pretty boy, I know she meant everything to you.."

Of course he couldn't love you Derek, no one can. How could they you're to messed up, he thought.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave.." Derek mumbled.

"Derek is something wrong?" Reid probed.

"No, not at all Pretty boy. I'll see you tomorrow." Morgan stated.

The next day Morgan sat in his office with the blinds up completely staring into space. No one seemed to notice except Blake of course.

"Something's wrong.." she said out loud.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked looking up from her paper work.

"Morgan. He has been staring into space all afternoon. I don't get it. He isn't himself. He hasn't even come to get coffee." Blake inquired.

"I didn't even notice. Ya, know Blake we aren't suppose to profile each other.." JJ smiled.

"I wasn't profiling. I was just observing.."

"Hmm, he hasn't gotten any coffee?" Reid asked, "Normally he comes down for at least one cup.."

"Dr. Reid maybe you should take him some and poke around a little..." Blake said.

"Why me?" Reid frowned.

"Please, Spence for me?" JJ asked.

He mumbled a fine and went to the coffee maker to fix Morgan's coffee just right. Reid picked up the glass and made his way to the older agent's office. He knocked on the door even though it was open, interrupting the older man's thoughts.

"Hey, thought you could use a cup of coffee.." Reid smiled placing the cup on his desk.

"Thanks." Morgan half smiled, then he noticed they were being watched by Jones and Rodriguez. He frowned at the chuckling men. Reid as if sensing something was wrong got up and closed the door.

"Reid..."

"Forget them. I'm more concerned with what is going on with you. Care to tell me?" Reid asked.

"What do you mean? Nothing is going on with me, I'm fine."

"I don't think so." Reid sat down and continued, "Normally you have four cups of coffee a day, if we don't have a case. We have been here all day and you haven't even had one and by the stack of paper work on your desk I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you haven't even started. It takes you twenty minutes on a good day to do a file. Morgan we all got here at the same time this morning, yet your pile is huge, there is no way you started, so what is really going on?"

"I can't believe you know all that."

"Look, if I know how long it takes Rossi to turn the page when he is reading I can certainly tell you things about yourself.." Reid said frowning, "Come on, talk to me."

It was so low Morgan almost missed it. He sighed a heavy sigh, how was he suppose to tell Reid that he had feelings for him, especially after the horrible ordeal. He wanted him, this was true but was he willing to cause him suffering for his own happiness. Morgan stood up and paced.

"Now I know something is wrong, your pacing..come on out with it!" Reid practically yelled.

"Pretty boy, I don't want to talk about it. Not now, but when I'm ready I'll give you a call."

With that Morgan walked out of his office leaving Reid and the steaming cup of joe behind. He walked past Blake and JJ's inquiring expressions all the way to Hotch's office. Morgan gave Hotch an excuse about how he wasn't feeling well, how he thought he was coming down with something. Hotch let him go home without too much prying. Reid came out of Morgan's office a short time later with tears in his eyes. He too walked past JJ and Blake. Blake followed him into the break room.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"I don't know, he won't talk to me. I miss him. I mean I really miss my best friend. I didn't talk to him when I had Mauve and now he won't talk to me. I know something is wrong. He came to talk to me yesterday about Jones and Rodriguez..." Reid swallowed letting the tears flow.

"What did he want to talk about them for?" Blake asked as she rubbed his back soothingly.

"He just said that there was a rumor going around that I was..." Reid stopped to think.

"A rumor about what?"

"That I-I...oh I think I know what's wrong.." Reid got up and was about to leave the room.

JJ came in and told them that they had a case. Reid knew he had to talk to Morgan but it seemed like that conversation had to wait for another time. He knew about Carl Buford and he figured Jones and Rodriguez unintentionally brought back memories for Morgan. Morgan wasn't upset because they thought he was gay, Morgan was upset because he was having a hard time dealing with what that bastard did. The pain went away but the scars are still there. Damn, them.


	2. Chapter 2: Dream a Little Dream

After the case, Reid made his way back to Morgan's place. He was mentally kicking himself for not realizing the reason Morgan was so upset. He should have known or at least caught on quicker. Reid rang the bell and waited. A few moments later Morgan came to the door in nothing but sweat pants. _Ugh, he really is beautiful isn't he..? _

Reid shook the thoughts away as he tried to figure out where they came from. He pushed past Morgan and went to sit on his couch.

"Sure, come in Reid. Why not..." Morgan said softly.

"Sorry. Look Morgan, I know what has been bothering you." Reid stated.

"You do..?" Morgan asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, and I just want you to know that it's okay. I want you to know I'm here for you, if you need anything. I mean it's totally normal to feel this way." Reid said.

Morgan sat down next to him, "You really think it's normal?"

"Yes, of course. Anyone would have these feelings after everything that has been going on. And those guys, they don't know anything about you..or me for that matter so you shouldn't let them bother you.."

Reid was cut off by Morgan's lips. _Mmm, this feels amazing. Wait a minute...Morgan! _

Spencer pushed the older man off of him and gave him a questioning look.

"Oh my god, Reid I am so sorry man..I thought you..never mind.." Morgan stuttered.

"What was that?" Reid asked standing up.

"Um well I thought you were talking about my um..uh my feelings for you..." Morgan said.

"Your feelings?" Reid looked puzzled, "Since when do you have feelings for me?"

"Well, I-I-I.." Morgan started, "Look I don't know..I just..Just forget it. This is turning into what big fucked up day."

"So, you kiss me and now you wanna forget it?" Spencer asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Morgan said but changed his mind after seeing Reid's face, "No, no. That isn't the way I meant it at all.."

Reid laughed, "Okay, I'm going to go. Now that I know what is wrong I don't think I am needed here."

"What are you talking about? Of course I need you. You should stay" Morgan said.

Reid stopped and turned to face him, "Sorry Morgan, but this isn't going to happen. It can't and won't ever happen."

"What do you mean, Pretty boy? Why?" Morgan asked.

"Don't. Enough with the nicknames. And this can't happen because I said so. Morgan look, I'm hurting and you brought this up at the worst time. I know you thought I was talking about this, but I was talking about those two guys bringing up feelings from Buford. I just didn't want you to go through that alone. Not again. I'm sorry if I disappointed you but I can't. Your my best friend. Derek you're not into me, trust me." Spencer sighed and left.

For the first time in his life Morgan felt like he couldn't breathe. He sat there just staring at the door hoping Reid would come back. After an hour like that, he went up to bed and for the first time in a long time Morgan cried himself to sleep.

_"No...stop", he cried. _

_The man pushed him onto the bed._

_He smelled like smoke and alcohol. _

_Morgan cried and cried until the man got up and left. _

_From the other room he could hear another boy crying. _

_Carl burst into the room with none other than Spencer Reid. He couldn't have been more than 13. _

_"No, you can't have him. No! No, Carl stop. I'll do anything, just don't hurt him."_

Morgan woke up in a pull of sweat and tears were sliding down his cheeks. _Damn.._he thought. It was 4am and he was wide awake, so he figured a run before work might help. At first he just ran, he didn't know where was going. Normally he ran on the trail by his house, but today he just ran wherever his legs took him. He cursed his legs once he figured out where he was. Morgan had run all the way to Spencer's house.

He figured he might as well check on his genius while he was in the neighborhood. _No, he will think you're nuts,_ he thought to himself. Despite his thoughts he knocked on the door.

"Go away.." he heard a muffled grunt.

Morgan ignored the response and knocked again. Inside there came a few grunts and the sound of stuff being knocked around.

"What?" Spencer growled, "Morgan? What are you doing here?"

Morgan was breathing heavy and looked like he ran a marathon. He was sweaty and he would have passed out if he was so physically fit.

"I..I was in the neighborhood, so I figured I'd check on you."

Reid laughed, "Yeah sure. Come sit down, you look terrible."

After sitting the man down he ran to the fridge to get him a bottle of water.

"Did you run all the way here?" Reid asked.

"Yeah.." Morgan said taking a sip of water, "Look, Reid we need to talk and if you hate me I understand. I just need to tell you everything."

"Morgan, I don't hate you. I just don't get you. You make no sense ..."

"Let's just talk and then could you drive me home so I can get clothes for work?" Morgan asked.

Reid laughed and then nodding waiting for the man to continue. _This is gonna be a long day..._


	3. Chapter 3:Feeling

Spencer sat there listening to everything Morgan said. He nodded at a few things and then his brain began working in over-drive. _Why would he run all the way here? What was he thinking? He must be exhausted._

"Reid? Reid..are you listening?"

"Oh, sorry Morgan. I just..I was thinking." Reid stated.

"Did you hear anything I said?" Morgan asked.

"Look Morgan, I just want to know one thing."Reid shifted, "Why now? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well, I thought about telling you. But then Maeve came along. And Pretty boy, you were so happy and I dunno..I couldn't compete with her. So, I figured I shouldn't try." Morgan frowned pacing.

"Wait..so you think that you're not good enough..is that what you're saying?" Reid squeaked.

"Pretty boy, look at you. You're a genius and Maeve was in her own way too." Morgan sighed, "You guy were perfect for each other. I just didn't want to get in between that. Besides..it's not like you're interested anyway."

Silence fell between them. Spencer didn't know what to say. He never even thought about Morgan in that way so he wasn't sure if he would consider him like that. After all Spencer never qualified himself as straight but he never thought that his best friend would feel this way. _God he is so gorgeous..wait why is he leaving. _

"Morgan stop. Come sit down."

Morgan turned and sat down next to him on the couch. He shifted to face the young genius.

"I should go..." Morgan started, "I understand that you are going through a lot. I wish I never brought this up. I'll see you at work."

With that Morgan got up and walked to the door.

"Morgan..wait Derek!" Reid shouted watching his front door shut.

As he got ready for work all Spencer could think about was Derek. _I must be out of my mind. He is my best friend. Yeah, my best friend..who has a great body, great personality, and oh great now I'm falling for him. But I can't help but feel like I'm betraying Maeve. _

After almost an hour of this he left his house for the metro and made his way to work. When he walked into the BAU, Morgan was already in his office. Spencer poured himself and Morgan coffee and made his way to his office. Once he put down the cups he closed the office door.

"Okay, look about what you said earlier...About me not being interested. First, I never said that I wasn't. Honestly, the timing is just off. Morgan look, your my best friend and I like you." Spencer started, "I just don't know in what way yet. I don't think it's fair to you. I don't want to get your hopes up and then end up hurting you."

Morgan looked at him strangely, "Pretty boy, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what you said this morning." Spencer frowned.

Morgan gestured to his right. JJ was standing next to a big board. She didn't seem to hear him, but she could be playing dumb.

"Oh, I didn't realize you had company." Reid said, "I'll go now."

JJ turned to Morgan, "So what was that about?"

"Nothing..I guess." Morgan said.

JJ smiled to herself, she knew this was too good not to share with anyone. But she also knew she should probably keep it quiet for Spencer. After she left his office, Morgan smiled. _Took him long enough. _

After a few hours of paper work Morgan got up and made his way down to Reid's desk.

"Lunch, Pretty boy?" Morgan asked.

"Sure!" Reid smiled, "I think we have to talk anyway."

Spencer couldn't stop smiling. And he knew if Morgan was the reason than he shouldn't let him go. When the elevator closed Reid shifted closer to Morgan and grabbed his hand. After a few minutes he turned and kissed his cheek. They both couldn't help the butterflies forming in their stomachs. Derek smiled and squeezed Reid's hand.


End file.
